


Zerons

by MatrixDream



Category: 3Below, 3Below (Cartoon), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: (Despite the tags there's no actual smut), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bounty Hunters, Clubbing, Deals, F/M, Fighting, Genderfluid Omega, I just wanted to make more rare pair content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Stripping, They/She pronouns for Omega, This isn't connected to my Favouritism Family AU, Tronos is and always will be a bottom to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: AU where the Zeron Brotherhood actually runs a strip club and Tronos finds himself there.
Relationships: Tronos Madu/Zeron Omega
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Zerons

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, species names for the Zerons were created by Skywolf42, my one biggest supporter for the hot mess that are my 3Below rare pairs XD Thank you!

_Zerons_. A highly recommended club and the only place with any inebriators in this sector of space. Tronos felt weird standing in front of the building, the glowing neon sign flashing at him. Typically he wouldn't be found at an establishment such as this, at least not that he would ever admit to it, but he was pretty desperate for a drink and some company.

He was greeted with a thumping bass and low lights as soon as he stepped through the opening. An extremely large and muscular extraterrestrial eyed him suspiciously but said nothing. He only hesitated for a moment before proceeding further, watching the intimidating bouncer walk over to the bar. He saw them seemingly begin to converse with the bartender, a much slimmer but no less intimidating extraterrestrial. A Strigtillian and a Canitillian, those must be two of the Zerons then. 

Taking a seat in one of the booths, he looked around at the establishment, catching sight of a few other patrons watching some dancers. The place was mostly empty, but this wasn't a particularly busy time. Meaning he barely had to wait for a blank to approach him and ask for his order. He decided to go for something light, he never liked being completely sloshed in an unfamiliar place, especially on the job. Even going as far as to watch the bartender make it from where he was sitting. The Zeron shot him a mischievous smirk and a wink, but that was about it. 

The blank walked the inebriator to him and he took a sip before nodding to the Canitillian. Adequately at ease, he turned his attention forward and was momentarily startled by someone occupying the dance space in front of him. They steadily walked in front of his table, tail curling around a pole lazily as they eyed him, spinning around. 

"First time?" They asked, leaning against the support. 

"That obvious?" He returned, taking another drink as he held eye contact. They had very vibrant eyes, a glowing gold surrounding blazing slits of emerald. They were Chirotillian, a very attractive one. 

"No." They hummed, "But I've never seen you here before." 

"I've never been to this sector. Work brought me here, er, not to this club specifically, but I was around and I could use a drink...and some company."

They gave him a coy look, making a gesture to the blank server before sliding into the booth beside him. Their eyes never strayed from his as the server returned with a second drink. "I can do both." 

"Thank you...?"

"Omega. Zeron Omega." They responded, confirming themself to be the third of the Zerons. 

"Pronouns?" He continued, genuinely curious as he downed the rest of his inebriator. 

"She, them, doesn't really matter to me." Omega said, trailing her claws lightly up his arm. "And what do I call you?"

"Tronos Madu, but just call me Tronos." He watched the slightest flicker of recognition pass through their features before being quashed down. "He, him." 

"What kind of work do you do, Tronos?" Their wandering hand got to his chest, idly fiddling with the armour there. 

"Freelance. Whatever I come across." His hand came up to rest over her's, stopping the ministration. "I assume you work here?" 

"That obvious?" They answered smugly, using her free hand to reach up and rest under his chin, feeling him genuinely chuckle at that. "What do you say we take this somewhere more private. I can show you how I _really_ work." She drawled, sliding out of the booth and curling their tail around his wrist, beckoning him forward with a clawed hand and a lilt of their hips. 

"How can I say no to that?" He took a drink of his second inebriator and quickly followed after her. The two extraterrestrials weaved through patrons and dancers alike to the back of the club and into the private chambers. Once the door had shut, she led him to a chair, pushing him down onto it and climbing onto his lap. "So, how far are we going and how much will this cost me?" He asked, his hands resting on their legs to support them and waiting for boundaries to be set before proceeding. 

"As far as you'd like." Omega responded, placing her hands on his shoulder and leaning in closer to whisper the amount of crestons they desired. 

He chuffed, "Steep price, but you're worth it."

"You flatter me, but I think you can afford it." They said, hooking a claw beneath his armour. "I usually charge more." 

He disengaged the plating, letting it fall into her hands and revealing part of his scaled skin. "Careful, I might think you like me." 

They chuckled lowly, slowly removing more of his plating. "Is that a deal then?" 

"Deal." He said, lifting one hand to her hip and the other to her back, mindful of the spines as they continued to remove more of his armour. "Though I must say this is the first time _I_ have been stripped at a club like this." 

His chest plating was removed and her hands instantly went to his chest, feeling the scarred flesh beneath and the pulse of his core. "How else are you supposed to feel _this_?" They replied, feeling the groan he released rather than hearing it. Regardless, he still reached up between them and fiddled with the opening of her top, not pressuring but implying. 

They got the hint. "Don't touch, just watch." They said, getting out of his lap and sauntering over to a switch, flipping it. The lights went out before coming back on with a flickering, magenta glow. The music from the bar could be heard in the room and they used it to their advantage. Never breaking eye contact, she spun around, moving to the music as they began to slowly unfasten their top. They spread the skin tight fabric, showing off it's luminescent qualities before slipping her arms out of each sleeve. They swayed, making her way around his chair, she let her naked claws drag against it, keeping his attention as they removed the rest of their top, throwing it into his lap and sitting on the edge of his seat. "Remove the rest yourself." She said, letting their tail flirt against his chin and beckoning him to follow them to the bed.

Completely mesmerized, he did, obediently moving with them as she lowered herself onto the plush surface. His hands astride their shoulders, looking down at them as they reached up and idly stroked over his throat, leading to his chest. He rumbled in contentment, momentarily letting his eyes close as one of her hands cupped his chin. Just as quickly, he opened his eyes and noticed their's had averted for just a fraction of a sekton... 

They startled as he suddenly grabbed her tail, keeping it in a firm grip as he plucked his stolen bounty chip from their clutch. "This is why I prefer the bottom." He replied, watching her shock morph into anger.

"And I like to be on top." She said. Before he could properly react, they lifted their feet and kicked him off of them, causing him to release her tail and fall off of the bed. Regardless, he still held the chip and they pounced off of the bed and made another grab for it, wrapping one of their hands around his throat. "How."

"Some bounty hunters have gone missing in this sector. And as attractive as you are, you aren't great at playing a stripper." He said as he fizzled into energy beneath her grasp and moved to the other side of the room, watching them collapse without his weight beneath them before quickly recovering. "I did actually like you." 

She crouched down again, launching herself at him once again, which he avoided yet again. She watched him and he watched her as they pulled an energy blade from a drawer and went for him again. Swiping with the blade, he dodged and pulled the same trick, but she was ready, their tail shooting out and tugging his legs out from beneath him as soon as he had reformed. 

“Give me the bounty.” They grabbed the chip from him but he refused to let go, disentangling himself from her grip and flipping them, sending them crashing into the same drawer. 

* * *

The commotion from the other room caused Beta to move around the bar and begin to approach the back to assist his brother. However, Alpha quickly stopped him, taking a hold of his shoulder as the Canitillian shook his head and instead turned the music up louder so the patrons would not hear the fight in the other room. 

* * *

Tronos narrowly avoided a knife being thrown at his head. It stuck into the wall, clearly with the intent to kill. "All this for one bounty chip?" He responded, moving out of the way as another came his way. 

"I've killed more for less." Omega responded, their eyes following his every move as she held one more blade. 

He took a quick look at the knives ebbed deeply into the wall behind him. "I believe it." Another blade came at him, but this time she followed it, launching at him and slamming him against the wall, pressing their arm to his throat as they tried to yank one of their knives out. "I'm a very social bounty hunter. If you kill me here, others will know." Instead of pushing her off he put his hands on their hips, earning a glare.

"And if I don't kill you, you will tell them anyway." She ripped the blade out of the wall, but he had already faded into energy before she could attempt to strike him. 

"Why do this anyway? Hunting bounties yourself too much work?" 

"No, but it gets rid of the competition." She responded.

The two of them circled each other, prowling on all fours as they both waited for the other to make the next move. Omega curled her tail around a piece of the destroyed drawer, throwing it at him and causing him to cover his face as it splintered against the wall and exploded around him. They took that as their opportunity and leaped into action, grabbing his wrist and wrapping their legs around his so he couldn't get away. The Voltarian and Chirotillian rolled around, trying to get the upper hand, until she was on top, pinning him to the ground. They held his one hand with their own, keeping it pressed to the ground, while her forearm trapped his other hand and kept a blade pressed to his chin. Both of their tails wrapped around each other, struggling to control the other, but they were both officially at a checkmate. 

"I could remove your head right now." Omega said, pressing the energy knife against his throat. 

"I could thermal blast you right now." Tronos responded carefully, eyes focused on the blade before looking up at them. 

"And yet, you haven't." She pointed out, digging their claws into his hand. 

"Neither have you." He said, the two of them coming to a standstill, once again waiting for the other to make the next move. "So, what's your plan now?"

She seemed to take pause at that. Her hands were occupied, so were her legs, tail, they couldn't really bite him like this and strangely didn't want to. "Hm."

Before they could come up with a proper response, he used the sudden slack to his advantage, disentangling his tail and flipping them over, positioning himself on top and pinning them. "I have a new proposition." He said as she began to struggle, clawing at his arm before decided to bide her time and listen. "I have to say, removing the competition sounds like a great idea, _and_ I will gladly give you this bounty chip," Wiggling it in front of her face, she glared at him. "I won't say a thing."

"And what do you get?" She questioned, their expression filled with suspicion. 

"A date with your lovely self." He responded, smiling down at her. "Deal?" 

They seemed to take a moment to ponder, the pause giving her an opening as she spun him around, gaining the upper hand again, causing him to huff as she kept him pressed firmly to the ground. She grinned at him, making him swallow nervously as he got an eye full of their dagger teeth. They snatched the chip out of his hand before leaning down and purring out a, "Deal~" she licked up his chin and over his lips, causing him to gawk in shock as they got off of him and offered a hand.

Cautiously he took it and they tugged him to his feet again. "Be seeing you around then." He said, as she opened the door and the two of them walked out. 

"You know where I'll be." They said, watching him begin to leave.

Tronos finished off the rest of his drink as he passed by his table, before laying down a crestons chip, paying for his drinks as the two male Zerons looked at him in surprise. He nodded over to Omega, "The tip's for her." before taking his leave of the bar. 

Alpha and Beta stared at the door for a moment before turning both of their attentions over to their brother. 

Omega leaned against the wall, producing the bounty chip from between two of her claws. They gave their brothers a mischievous look and a shrug. "What can I say? He's cute." 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! Fuel my soul!


End file.
